The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A monitoring system can be installed on an asset (e.g., an excavator) to enable the owner of the asset or a third party to monitor the asset's location and performance. The monitoring system can utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) or a cellular triangulation system to determine the location of the asset and include a communication component, such as a cellular or a satellite transceiver, to transmit the asset's location and performance. When no communication network is available, the monitoring device can store data in its internal memory and communicate the stored data when the network becomes available again.
However, a typical monitoring system provides unreliable performance data due to inaccuracies occurring while detecting some performance events. Furthermore, the performance data can be missing some important information and a user can be required to get the data from a third party server and, thereafter calculate and interpret the data themselves over time. Often, no data analysis or interpretations is performed and the data is presented in a confusing format.